


I Guess I Desecrate Everything

by oliviathecf



Series: Hal's Birthday, 2020 [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 2020s, Birthday, Frottage, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: He hated Earth those days, but it felt better to hate it with someone else.
Relationships: Guy Gardner/Hal Jordan
Series: Hal's Birthday, 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Guess I Desecrate Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and today is Hal's birthday! Thank you for reading, especially if you stuck with me throughout all of this! It's pretty rough to write a fic for a decade of comics that's only two months in, but the newest GL comic dropped a gift on my lap.
> 
> Fun fact: this is fic 2814 in Hal's tag here on ao3.
> 
> Title is from Neighbor by Pinegrove.
> 
> Enjoy!

He hated that contemplative, silent ride to Earth. A planet that no longer felt like a home to him, hadn’t felt like home since he was a kid.

Maybe it hadn’t even felt like home back then, back when his eyes were cast on the clouds above. He had always wanted to fly, had never felt satisfied until he climbed higher and higher

And the Guardians always put him back down on Earth.

He laid in a field, once again finding himself looking up at the stars that he couldn't touch. And Hal hated it, hated the planet he once called him. He could feel the anger, coiling through him. It was like he was a kid again, no outlet for his anger, no way to express his feelings but to rip grass out of the ground by the fistful. Like he could hurt something that hurt him, his entire existence on the planet Earth.

A voice pulled him out of his brooding thoughts, somewhere above. The voice of a man who he wouldn't have ever known if not for the ring, and maybe they would've both been better off because of it. He had torn Guy Gardner down time and time again, just as Guy had done the same to him.

And, yet, Guy had found him.

"Heard you were mopin' around the ole blue marble again, Jordan." Guy said, casting a shadow over Hal's sour face in the moonlight.  
"Yeah. They sent me back on patrol duty."

Guy snorted at that, plopping down next to him with a grunt. He spread out, always finding a way to push into Hal's space.

"I see, so Baz and I weren't enough to protect this ole shithole, they needed to send daddy Jordo over too?" He said, and it might've been a serious complaint a long time ago, but the comment was accompanied with a grin and a good natured elbow to the side.

Hal huffed out a laugh, pushing further into Guy's space and tilting his head down to rest against his shoulder.

"Maybe they'll send all of us back." Hal said after a moment of silence.

Guy laughed loudly, sound filling the empty field.

"God, Earth couldn't handle all of us."  
"Too much ego?"  
"Too much moping more like, when the hell did we all get so sad?" Guy said, tilting his face down and looking into Hal's eyes.  
"You want the recap, Gardner?"

Guy snorted at that, rooting around in his pocket until he pulled out a nip of whiskey with a triumphant hum. He cracked it open, taking a sip and passing it over to Hal.

"Fuck no, I was privy to all of your shit, Top Gun, I don't need to hear it again."

Hal took a deep drink, the burn filling his chest. It didn't taste particularly good, more burn than any notes of smoke or vanilla, but it was probably the best whiskey he had ever had because...because Guy was there with him. 

And the thought that he might be in love with Guy came to his head, something he couldn't shake. It wasn't a love born from any true happiness, dates and gifts, the intent of romance. Rather, it was born from the hell they had faced together and the quiet moments between when they were too tired for any of the anger they had felt towards each other in their wild, horrid youth.

They were old beyond their physical years and he was just so tired of hating.

"Sucks that they put you back here on your birthday though." Guy said, and Hal sighed.  
"There's no way they even knew."  
"Fuck em then, it's in your file. They didn't care."

Hal passed the bottle back to Guy, who passed it back to him to finish, and he didn't know how to tell Guy that he seemed to be the only person who even remembered. It wasn't enough to get either of them even tipsy, but it was just enough to flavor the kiss that he passed back to Guy in return with cheap whiskey. It washed out the overwhelming sadness he felt, under a thousand shining stars that could never be enough.

Their trysts were usually born from a sort of anger, a fight that turned to a rough removal of clothing. Or it came from overwhelming sadness, a loss or some sort of deep exhaustion. And maybe he was tired, but, above all, he just wanted Guy and wanted to be wanted by him as well.

They didn't have anything to work with, didn't have the time for prep work or to do anything other that ruck their jeans down just far enough to pull their cocks free.

Guy swung a leg over him, climbing up and pushing him down into the soft grass and dirt of the planet that they had learned to hate together. 

He licked a long stripe over his palm, gripping the two of them in his huge hand without preamble.

There was nothing left between them, no hint of anger or sadness. It was just them, Guy's eyes boring down into his, threatening to crack the walls he had built up. Because, the fact of the matter was that Guy was probably the last person left who understood him. He saw every part of him, not just the good or the bad, but _everything_.

He knew Hal better than Hal knew himself, because Hal hated what he saw and Guy figured that there was something left to...to love. And he couldn't fight back against it any longer, he was tired of hating himself so deeply that it colored every other part of his life.

"God, Hal, you're so good." Guy panted, hot and wet into the side of his neck.

Hal thrust up into that hand and he knew that neither of them were going to last. Because it was something that they had both needed so desperately, the release of being with someone who _got it_.

It only took a few more moments of panting into that empty field, rutting together in aim of that common goal under a thousand full starts. Hal came first, gasping and spurting over his chest after Guy rucked his shirt up just in time, and then Guy followed shortly after, grunting into the night air.

After a few sweaty moments of panting into each other's personal space, Guy rolled off of him with a low chuckle.

"How's that for a birthday gift?" He said, pulling out another nip of whiskey from his other pocket and cracking it open.

"Good. So good."

Guy laughed again, twining their fingers together.

"Good," he hummed, passing Hal the whiskey, "cause I didn't get you anything else."

And he couldn't help but laugh along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me at these various places online, feel free to hit me up about this fic or some of my other ones!
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)


End file.
